


Cats Cause Havoc

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft's minions are useful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> cookie, firefighter, ruby </p><p>Sent in by princess_lollipop</p><p>Tumblr about my stories:  <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/">JaimiStoryTeller</a></p><p>Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cats Cause Havoc

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** cookie, firefighter, ruby 
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

She was nibbling on a cookie, humming as the next batch cooks when she hears the sound of something crashing into the ground. Turning, she finds that there is smoke pouring through the crack beneath the door to the hall. Quickly she turns her oven off, before glancing at the door again. Worried, she calls for her babies, happy when they come to her so she is able to pick them up as she heads to the fire escape. As she slips out of the window with the cats in her arms, she spots a firefighter.

“Do you need a hand?” The firefight inquires when he spots her.

“If you could take Jake, that would be great,” she replies, eyeing the ladder and not wanting to try carrying both cats at the same time.

Nodding, the firefighter takes the cat and goes down to the ground, watching as she follows behind.

Once she is on the ground, she takes him back and continues to watch as the firefighter returns to the escape, going up on this side to help people out coming through their windows.

“Doctor Hooper?” she hears an unfamiliar voice query from behind her.

Turning with her cats still in her arms, she spots a slender man standing there next to a familiar black car.

“Mr. Holmes sent me to offer you a ride home,” he continues, opening the door, “He saw the fire report and thought you might appreciate it. Once the firefighters clear the scene, a team will be sent for your things.”

Shaking her head, she chuckles and heads towards the car with her cats in her arms. Two more days and this wouldn’t have been a problem. As she slides in, she hears her neighbor Ruby explaining how her cat had jumped on the stove, managing to turn it on as she ran across. There was a pan full of oil that somehow caught fire, she had tried putting it out with water only for the fire to spread.

Kissing both of her kitties, she is happy they have never done such a foolish thing before.

Now hopefully her love will easily adapt to having cats in his home, or this was going to be all for naught. 


End file.
